American Airlines Flight 78B
= American Airlines Flight 78B = American Airlines Flight 78B was a domestic passenger flight that was hijacked by five al-Qaeda members on September 11, 2001, as part of the September 11 attacks. Amahd B Patel deliberately crashed the plane into the North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City, killing all 92 people aboard and an unknown number in the building's impact zone. The aircraft involved, a Boeing 767-223ER, registration N334AA,1 was flying American Airlines' daily scheduled morning transcontinental servicefrom Logan International Airport, in Boston, Massachusetts, to Los Angeles International Airport, in Los Angeles, California. Fifteen minutes into the flight, the hijackers injured at least three people (possibly killing one), forcibly breached the cockpit, and overpowered the captain and first officer. Atta, an al-Qaeda member and licensed commercial pilot, took over the controls. Air-traffic controllers noticed the flight was in distress when the crew was no longer responding. They realized the flight had been hijacked when Mohamed Atta's announcements for passengers were transmitted to air traffic control. On board, flight attendants Amy Sweeney and Betty Ong contacted American Airlines, and provided information about the hijackers and injuries to passengers and crew. The aircraft crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center at 08:46:40 local time. Countless people in the streets of New York City witnessed the strike, but few video recordings captured the moment. Documentary film maker Jules Naudet captured the only known footage of the initial impact from start to finish. Before the hijacking was confirmed, news agencies began to report on the incident and speculated that the crash had been an accident. The impact and subsequent fire caused the North Tower to collapse 102 minutes after the crash, resulting in hundreds of additional casualties. During the recovery effort at the World Trade Center site, workers recovered and identified dozens of remains from Flight 11 victims, but many body fragments could not be identified. Contents hide * 1Flight ** 1.1Boarding ** 1.2Hijacking ** 1.3Crash * 2Aftermath * 3Nationalities of people on the plane * 4See also * 5References * 6External links Flightedit N334AA, the aircraft involved, taxiing at Manchester Airport on April 8, 2001, five months before the attacks. The American Airlines Flight 11 aircraft was a Boeing 767-200ER delivered in 1987, registration number N334AA.2 The capacity of the aircraft was 158 passengers, but the September 11 flight carried 81 passengers and 11 crew members. This was a light load at 58.2 percent capacity, but higher than the average load factor for Flight 11 on Tuesday mornings of 39 percent in the months preceding September 11.3 The 11 crew members were Captain John Ogonowski, First Officer Thomas McGuinness, and flight attendants Barbara Arestegui, Jeffrey Collman, Sara Low, Karen Martin, Kathleen Nicosia, Betty Ong, Jean Roger, Dianne Snyder, and Amy Sweeney.4 All 92 people on board were killed,5 including David Angell(the creator and executive producer of the television sitcom Frasier), his wife Lynn Angell, and actress Berry Berenson, the widow of Anthony Perkins.6 Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane had been scheduled to be on the flight but arrived at the airport late.7 Actor Mark Wahlberg was also scheduled to be on the flight but canceled his ticket at the last minute.8 Actress Leighanne Littrell, wife of Backstreet Boys singer Brian Littrell, had also previously been booked on the flight, but like Wahlberg, changed her plans at the last minute.9 Boardingedit Atta (blue shirt) and Omari at Portland International Jetport, passing through security on the morning of 9/11 Mohamed Atta, the ringleader of the attacks, and a fellow hijacker, Abdulaziz al-Omari, arrived at Portland International Jetport at 05:41 Eastern Daylight Time on September 11, 2001. They boarded Colgan Air Flight 5930, which was scheduled to depart at 06:00 from Portland, Maine, and fly to Boston. Both hijackers had first class tickets with a connecting flight to Los Angeles; Atta checked in two bags, Omari none.3 When they checked in, the Computer Assisted Passenger Prescreening System (CAPPS) selected Atta for extra luggage scrutiny, but he boarded without incident.10 The flight from Portland departed on time and arrived in Boston at 06:45. Three other hijackers, Waleed al-Shehri, Wail al-Shehri, and Satam al-Suqami, arrived at Logan Airport at 06:45, having left their rental car in the airport parking facility. At 06:52, Marwan al-Shehhi, the hijacker pilot of United Airlines Flight 175, made a call from a pay phone in Logan Airport to Atta's cell phone.311 Since they were not given boarding passes for Flight 11 in Portland, Atta and Omari checked in and went through security in Boston.12 In the rushed check-in after the flight from Portland, airline officials did not load Atta's bags on Flight 11.1314 Suqami, Wail al-Shehri, and Waleed al-Shehri also checked in for the flight in Boston. Wail al-Shehri and Suqami each checked one bag; Waleed al-Shehri did not check any bags.3 CAPPS selected all three for a detailed luggage check.15 As the CAPPS' screening was only for luggage, the three hijackers did not undergo any extra scrutiny at the passenger security checkpoint.16 By 07:40, all five hijackers were aboard the flight, scheduled to depart at 07:45.1117 Mohamed Atta sat in business class seat 8D with Abdulaziz al-Omari in 8G and Suqami in 10B. Waleed al-Shehri and Wail al-Shehri sat in first class seats 2B and 2A.15 At 07:46, one minute behind schedule, the aircraft received clearance to push back from Gate B32,18 and was cleared to taxi to the runway at 07:50. The aircraft began its takeoff run from Logan International Airport at 07:59 from runway 4R.1920 Hijackingedit The 9/11 Commission estimated that the hijacking began at 08:14, when the pilots stopped responding to requests from the Boston Air Route Traffic Control Center(Boston ARTCC).11 It is believed that Waleed al-Shehri made the first move. At 08:13:29, as the aircraft was passing over central Massachusetts at 26,000 feet (7,900 m), the pilots responded to a request from Boston ARTCC to make a 20-degree turn to the right. At 08:13:47, Boston ARTCC told the pilots to ascend to a cruising altitude of 35,000 feet (11,000 m) but received no response.20 It is believed that Captain Ogonowski was stabbed to death in order for the hijacker pilot Mohamed Atta to take control of the plane and crash it into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Before dying, Ogonowski keyed the cockpit microphone; "pushing its button intermittently to signal that something was wrong and at one point allowing them to hear the voice of the hijacker."2223 At 08:16, the aircraft leveled off at 29,000 feet (8,800 m)20 and shortly thereafter deviated from its scheduled path. Boston ARTCC made multiple attempts to talk to Flight 11 without reply,11 and at 08:21, the flight stopped transmitting its Mode-C transponder signal.20 According to flight attendants Amy Sweeney and Betty Ong, who contacted American Airlines during the hijacking, the hijackers had stabbed flight attendants Karen Martin and Barbara Arestegui and slashed the throat of passenger Daniel Lewin.242526 Lewin, an American-Israeli Internet entrepreneur who understood Arabic, had served as an officer in the elite Sayeret Matkal special operations unit of the Israel Defense Forces.2728 Lewin was seated in 9B, and Suqami was directly behind him in 10B.29The 9/11 Commission suggested that Suqami may have stabbed and killed Lewin after he attempted to stop the hijacking.11 Lewin is believed to be the first fatality in the 9/11 attacks.2830 During a four-minute call to the American Airlines operations center, Ong provided information about lack of communication with the cockpit, lack of access to the cockpit, and passenger injuries.31 She provided the seat locations of the hijackers, which later helped investigators to determine their identities.31 At 08:24:38, Atta tried to make an announcement to the passengers, but pressed the wrong button and sent the message to Boston ARTCC.32 Air traffic controllers heard Atta announce, "We have some planes. Just stay quiet and you'll be O.K. We are returning to the airport." At 08:24:56, he announced "Nobody move. Everything will be okay. If you try to make any moves, you'll endanger yourself and the airplane. Just stay quiet."20 As before, Atta thought he was speaking to only the passengers, but his voice was picked up and recorded by air traffic controllers. After the transmissions by Atta and the inability to contact the airliner, air traffic controllers at Boston ARTCC realized the flight had been hijacked.33 At 08:26, the plane turned south.20 At 08:32, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) Command Center in Herndon, Virginia, notified FAA headquarters.11 At 08:33:59, Atta announced, "Nobody move, please. We are going back to the airport. Don't try to make any stupid moves."20 At 08:37:08, the pilots of United Airlines Flight 175 verified Flight 11's location and heading to flight control.34Boston ARTCC bypassed standard protocols and directly contacted the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) Northeast Air Defense Sector (NEADS) in Rome, New York.11 NEADS called on two F-15 fighter jets at Otis Air Force Base in Mashpee, Massachusetts, to intercept. Officials at Otis spent a few minutes getting authorization for the fighters to take off.11 Atta completed the final turn towards Manhattan at 08:43.20 The order to dispatch the fighters at Otis was given at 08:46, and the F-15s took off at 08:53,1133 roughly seven minutes after American Airlines Flight 11 had already crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Of the four hijacked aircraft on 9/11, the nine minutes of advance notification about the hijacking of Flight 11 was the most time that NORAD had to respond before the aircraft crashed into its target.35 Crashedit At 08:46:30,37 Mohamed Atta intentionally crashed American Airlines Flight 11 into the northern facade of the North Tower (Tower 1) of the World Trade Center.20 The aircraft, traveling at about 404 knots (465 mph; 748 km/h) and carrying about 10,000 U.S. gallons (38,000 L) of jet fuel, hit between the 93rd and 99th floors of the North Tower.38 Jules Naudet filmed the impact of Flight 11 as it crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Witnesses saw the plane flying at low altitude over Manhattan and thought the aircraft was in distress. Lieutenant William Walsh of the FDNY (who appears in the documentary film 9/11) witnessed the aircraft: The damage caused to the North Tower destroyed any means of escape at the impact zone or above it. All stairwells and elevators from the 92nd floor up were rendered impassable,40 trapping 1,344 people.40 According to the Commission Report, hundreds were killed instantly by the impact; the rest were trapped and died from the subsequent fire and smoke, the eventual collapse, or (in some cases) after jumping or falling from the building.41 Elevator shafts channeled burning jet fuel through the building.42 At least one elevator shaft carried burning fuel downward, exploding on the 77th floor, the 22nd floor, and at street level on the West Side Lobby.43 Landing gear from Flight 11 found at West and Rector streets44 Jules Naudet, a French cameraman, and Pavel Hlava, a Czech immigrant, videotaped the crash.4546 A webcam set up by Wolfgang Staehle at an art exhibit in Brooklyn to take images of Lower Manhattan every four seconds also captured images of Flight 11 crashing into the North Tower.47 A WNYW newscamera left rolling on the ground also captured audio of the crash and video of the immediate aftermath. News organizations at first reported an explosion or incident at the World Trade Center. CNN broke into a commercial at 08:49 with the headline that read "World Trade Center Disaster". Carol Lin, who was the first anchor to break the news of the attacks, said: Later, in an on-air phone call from his office at the CNN New York bureau, CNN vice-president of finance Sean Murtagh reported that a large passenger commercial jet had hit the World Trade Center.48 Eventually, other television networks interrupted regular broadcasting with news of the crash. President George W. Bush was arriving at Emma E. Booker Elementary School in Sarasota, Florida. Initial news reports speculated that the crash had been an accident until United Airlines Flight 175 was flown into the South Tower 17 minutes after Flight 11 made impact. Aftermathedit Wreckage at museum The names of Flight 11's crew are located on Panel N-74 of the National September 11 Memorial's North Pool. The passenger names are inscribed on that panel and four other adjacent ones.49 After the crash, the North Tower burned for 102 minutes before collapsing at 10:28 A.M. Although the impact itself caused extensive structural damage, the long-lasting fire ignited by jet fuel was blamed for the structural failure of the tower.505152 In addition to the aircraft passengers and building occupants, hundreds of rescue workers also died when the tower collapsed.53 Cantor Fitzgerald L.P., an investment bank on floors 101–105 of the World Trade Center One, lost 658 employees, considerably more than any other employer.54 Rescue workers at the World Trade Center site began to discover body fragments from Flight 11 victims within days of the attack. Some workers found bodies strapped to airplane seats and discovered the body of a flight attendant with her hands bound, suggesting the hijackers might have used plastic handcuffs.5556 Within a year, medical examiners had identified the remains of 33 victims who had been on board Flight 11.57 They identified two other Flight 11 victims, including purser Karen Martin, in 2006, while other unrelated body fragments were discovered near Ground Zero around the same time.5859 In April 2007, examiners using newer DNA technology identified another Flight 11 victim.60The remains of two hijackers, potentially from Flight 11, were also identified and removed from Memorial Park in Manhattan.61 The remains of the other hijackers have not been identified and are buried with other unidentified remains at this park.62 Suqami's passport survived the crash and landed in the street below. Soaked in jet fuel, it was picked up by a passerby who gave it to a New York City Police Department (NYPD) detective shortly before the South Tower collapsed.6364 Investigators retrieved Mohamed Atta's luggage, which had not been loaded onto the flight. In it they found Omari's passport and driver's license, a videocassette for a Boeing 757 flight simulator, a folding knife, and pepper spray.14 In a recording, a few months later in Afghanistan, Al Qaeda's leader, Osama bin Laden, took responsibility for the attack. The attack on the World Trade Center exceeded even bin Laden's expectations: he had expected only the floors above the plane strikes to collapse.65 The flight recorders for Flight 11 and Flight 175 were never found.66 After the attacks, the flight number for flights on the same route with the same takeoff time was changed to American Airlines Flight 25. These flights now use a Boeing 737-800 instead of a Boeing 767. An American flag is flown on the jet bridge of gate B32 from which Flight 11 departed Logan Airport.67 As of September 2016, the closest identical American Airlines flight is Flight 166, which is scheduled to leave at 9:15 a.m.68 The flight often pushes back very close or next to Gate B32.69 On April 26, 2013, a piece of the wing flap mechanism from a Boeing 767 was discovered wedged between two buildings at Park Place, near where other landing gear parts were found.7071 At the National September 11 Memorial, the names of the 87 victims of Flight 11 are inscribed on the North Pool, on Panels N-1 and N-2, and Panels N-74 – N-76.72 Nationalities of people on the planeedit Note: This list does not include the nationalities of the five hijackers. See alsoedit * New York City portal * Aviation portal * September 11 attacks portal * American Airlines Flight 77 * United Airlines Flight 175 * United Airlines Flight 93 * List of tenants in One World Trade Center Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ (subscription required) # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Transcripts of Flight 11 and Flight 175" The New York Times, October 16, 2001, Retrieved December 3, 2009. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Hersh, Seymour M. (October 29, 2001). "Watching the Warheads: The Risks to Pakistans Nuclear Arsenal", The New Yorker. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Ron Jager, Danny Lewin: The First Victim Of 9/11, 5TJT, September 8, 2011 Archived October 17, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ NEADS/NORAD (the military) was notified about Flight 11 at 8:37 a.m., nine minutes before the crash. This nine minutes was the amount of time available to them to respond to the situation. They were notified about United Airlines Flight 175 at 9:03 a.m., the same time it crashed into the South Tower. They were notified about American Airlines Flight 77 four minutes before it crashed into the Pentagon. The military was notified about United Airlines Flight 93 at 10:07 a.m. (four minutes after it crashed in Pennsylvania). The nine minutes with Flight 11 was the most time they had to do something in response. Source: # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ https://flightaware.com/live/findflight/KBOS/KLAX/ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ About: The Memorial Names Layout. Memorial Guide: National 9/11 Memorial. Retrieved December 11, 2011. Archived July 27, 2013, at the Wayback Machine. External linksedit Listen to this article (info/dl) MENU 0:00 This audio file was created from a revision of the article "American Airlines Flight 11" dated 2012-04-11, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help) More spoken articles * The Final 9/11 Commission Report * 9-11 NTSB Report * Victims of the American Airlines Flight 11 at the Wayback Machine (archived January 12, 2010) * American Airlines site explaining that all aircraft are accounted for at the Wayback Machine (archived September 11, 2001), September 11, 2001 * American Airlines site with condolences for deceasedat the Wayback Machine (archived September 12, 2001), September 12, 2001 Categories: * 2001 fires * 2001 in New York (state) * Accidents and incidents involving the Boeing 767 * Aircraft hijackings in the United States * Airliner accidents and incidents in New York City * Airliner accidents and incidents involving deliberate crashes * Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking * American Airlines accidents and incidents * Aviation accidents and incidents in the United States in 2001 * Disasters in New York City * Filmed killings * Islamic terrorism in the United States * Logan International Airport * September 11 attacks * Terrorist incidents in the United States in 2001 * World Trade Center Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version In other projects * Wikimedia Commons Languages * العربية * Deutsch * Español * Français * 한국어 * Italiano * Русский * Tiếng Việt * 中文 Edit links * This page was last edited on 5 April 2018, at 18:35. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * Enable previews *